Frozen Within My Heart
by Duck Rogers
Summary: Accidentally enrolling in the monster school, Yokai Academy, Tsukune Aono forms an unlikely friendship with Mizore Shirayuki. How will their new found bond influence the events at Yokai?
1. I Don't Belong

Chapter 1- I Don't Belong

Written by: Duck Rogers

Pre-read by: hawker-748

* * *

Stepping off the bus, Tsukune scratched his head. As he examined his surroundings it was obvious that the weather on this side of the tunnel was completely different than the other side. Numerous cumulus clouds dotted the sky; however, he could still make out faint patches of blue. His eyes shifted from the sky to a short figure standing directly to his right. He took a couple steps toward it in order to get a better look. What stood before him was not your everyday scarecrow. This one had a jack-o-lantern for a head and a wooden plank ran vertically down its body. Tsukune squinted his eyes as he read the faded board.

**Yokai Academy **

Tsukune let out a heavy breath and released the tension in his shoulders. _I guess this is the place, _he thought. Tsukune's eyes drifted past the scarecrow and to the cliff side behind it. The water was a grimy red color, almost like it was actual blood instead of sea water. A shiver rode its way up his spine. _Come on, Tsukune. You're acting stupid. It probably just has something to do with the lighting or something like that._

Before Tsukune's thoughts could continue the bus doors behind him closed shut. He turned around just in time to see his only way home speeding off into the distance. _Well, if I'm going to spend the next couple years of my life here I might as well make the best of it._ One of his hands dug into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. _Class should be starting in a bit. I better hurry or I'll be late._

Tsukune looked up from the paper and saw off into the distance what he assumed was Yokai Academy. His jaw hit the ground. From what he could see this "school" looked like anything but. The various stories of the school rose from the dead trees surrounding it. To be honest, it looked more like an old mansion than a school.

_Looks like this year is going to be interesting_,Tsukune thought as he started making his way to the school.

**XXX**

Trekking through the forest of dead trees, Tsukune's eyes passed over his surroundings multiple times. Besides the bad landscaping, he could see that tombstones lined the trail leading to the school. Instead of stopping to read them, Tsukune quickened his pace. All these ominous things were starting to make him nervous. Suddenly, the boy's foot connected with something solid, causing him to stumble and fall flat on his face.

"What was that?"

Tsukune's eyes darted back and forth. They stopped on a circular white object that rested a few feet from where he fell. Wiping himself off, Tsukune walked slowly over to the object and picked it up. His heart skipped a beat. He dropped the object as he shrieked and fell back. Instantly, he began wiping both of his hands on his slacks, attempting to cleanse them from their recent violation. The skull itself wasn't what had scared him, it was the fact that it didn't look human. It was like something from a science-fiction novel. Instead of two eye holes, the skull had three. But that wasn't all, instead of regular human teeth, the skull possessed a row of vicious looking fangs.

_What could that have been? _he thought, continuing to sit off to the side of the trail.

Tsukune snapped out of his daze as the sound of spinning wheels entered his ears. Glancing back towards the sound, he saw a beautiful pink-haired girl riding a bicycle. Her hair was flowing behind her in the wind. Tsukune felt butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach as he stared on. Unfortunately, these feelings were short-lived as the girl blew right past him. His eyes followed her fleetingly as her figure grew smaller and smaller.

_Yeah, this year is definitely going to be interesting._

**XXX**

Tsukune was able to make his way to his homeroom classroom without much of a problem. Walking into the room, he saw that at least this aspect of the school was normal. Desks were lined from the front of the room to the back in multiple rows just like every other school he had attended. In the very front of the room sat the very largest desk, obviously the teacher's, and your standard school issue blackboard. Everything was exactly how it should be.

From what he saw he could tell most of the new students were just as nervous as he was. Some of them were sitting silently, while others tried to make some small talk each other. He quickly looked around the room to see if there was anybody he knew at all. Unfortunately, there was nobody, which didn't surprise him. Slumping his shoulders slightly, Tsukune made his way to the back of the room and collapsed into his chair. He rested his head on his hand and shifted his eyes out of the window. He never had many friends in middle school and it looked like things weren't going to be much different here.

_I'm all alone, aren't I_? he sighed. Tsukune passively watched the waves from the sea as they brushed harshly against the cliff sides. Hearing the door open, he saw a flash of pink from the corner of his eye.

"Oh my god. Who is that!"

"She's so hot!"

"I think I'm in love!"

The voices of all the male students rang out like howling wolves. The girl, noticing all the attention, timidly walked to a seat on the opposite side of the room from where Tsukune sat. Her body was like a magnet, coaxing his eyes to follow her every movement. Tsukune raised an eyebrow as something peculiar caught his eye. Chained around the pink-haired girl's neck was a strange looking cross. But before he could get a better look, almost every male student hastily left their seats to swarm around her. Tsukune swept these thoughts to the back of his mind as a young female took the stand in front of the classroom.

"Okay class, please quiet down and take a seat so we can begin!"

Accompanying the friendly smile on the teacher's face sat a pair of red rimmed glasses that rested lazily upon her nose. If he had to make a guess, Tsukune would have estimated her age from around her late twenties to her early thirties. The two knots of hair that protruded from her head looked astonishingly like ears.

The seats around Tsukune filled up rapidly until only one seat in the whole class remained, the one directly in front of him. Once everyone had calmed down, the teacher started up again.

"Good morning, everybody! Welcome to your first year at Yokai Academy. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. My name is Shizuka Nekonome."

Yawning, Tsukune sat listening to Shizuka's introductions. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before so his interest was waning dangerously.

This was until, "As you all know. Yokai Academy is an entire school built by monsters, funded by monsters, and attended by monsters!"

Tsukune's eyes widened. _Huh_...?he thought. _What did she just say_?

With a weak smile, he looked around the room to see if anybody else caught what Shizuka had said. To his horror, all the students had expressionless looks on their faces. Not one of them was smiling. Tsukune quickly turned back towards the teacher.

"Did I just hear you say this school is for... monsters?" he asked, straining his ears this time.

"Of course, that's exactly what I said," she responded as a cat-like tail revealed itself from behind her. "Okay, now everyone stay quiet while I take attendance. It's in no particular order so just tell me you're here when I call your name. Let's see..." Shizuka glanced down at the sheet of paper "Mizore Shirayuki?"

Shizuka was met by silence. Frowning, she looked back down to make sure she had read the name correctly. "Mizore Shirayuki?"

Her eyes scanned the room. Once she saw the empty seat in front of Tsukune, she marked something on the paper in her hands. "Hmm, I guess she's absent," Shizuka said worriedly. "Moving on. Tsukune Aono."

Unfortunately, her words never reached him. Tsukune's entire body was trembling uncontrollably. Beads of sweat rolled down his face like rain water on glass.

"Tsukune Aono?"

Tsukune's hand shot up. "Y-yes. Yes, I'm here," he choked out.

An awkward silence ensued as once again the entire class was staring directly at Tsukune. His face turned a bright red. _I'm an idiot! I can't be attracting too much attention to myself!_

The teacher smiled knowingly. "It's fine to be a little nervous. It is your first day after all. Just try and relax. You're kinda acting like a human."

Tsukune's stomach did a backflip. "Me? A human? Of course not! Don't be silly!" Tsukune mocked a chuckle. And with that, the class turned back to their own desks and waited for their name to be called; however, Tsukune felt a set of eyes continue to linger on him.

"Your scent... It's distinct. Just like a human's, and I happen to like the taste of humans."

Tsukune's breath snagged in the middle of his throat. His head turned mechanically to the origin of the sound. Glowering at him was a menacing looking student. The elongated tongue hanging from his mouth made Tsukune's blood churn. Even though the student looked human, behind his eyes Tsukune could see something monstrous—a cold-blooded killer.

Reflexively, Tsukune gulped, making up an excuse on the spot. "W-well, I'm not human. H-how could I be here if I was?"

The boy frowned. "It d—"

"Saizou Komiya."

The boy flinched as he turned to Miss Nekonome. "Yeah, I'm here." Luckily for the human, their brief conversation ended there.

Tsukune slowly grew more and more nervous as around him he could see more hints that this was actually school for monsters and not some elaborate prank. _I have to get out of here now! _he thought urgently. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his mind. Feigning a look of pain, Tsukune raised his hand.

"Is something wrong, Tsukune?"

Tsukune gripped his stomach tightly. "I'm not feeling too good. Can I go to the nurse's office?"

"Okay, go ahead. Just go straight down the hall and take the second right."

"Thank you," Tsukune grunted, walking out the door. Once the door had been shut, he quickened his pace to a jog. _I'm out of here. I'd rather stay home than be stuck in this nightmare for a year_!

**XXX**

Tsukune's breath was coming out in wheezes. His eyes fell to the slip of paper in his hand. _Good, I'm in luck. This will be the last bus stop until next month_.He read the list of arrival and departure times. _It should be getting here in about half an hour_.

As he approached the bus stop, something caught his eye. Off to the right of the scarecrow and sitting upon the edge of the cliff was a girl. Getting closer and closer, Tsukune could see that her hair was a light violet color that drooped down to her shoulders. She wore an open top sweater accompanied by thigh-high striped socks.

Tsukune's face lit up. _Hey, it looks like I'm not the only human who got mixed up at this school. She must be waiting at the bus stop to get out of here just like me_.Tsukune approached the girl from behind.

"Excuse me. You mind if I sit next to you?" Tsukune asked politely.

Slowly turning her head around, the girl looked at him. Tsukune's breath was cut short. She had to have been the cutest girl he had ever laid eyes upon. Her eyes had a magnificent blue hue that rivaled the sky in beauty. The lollipop that rested on the corner of her mouth was a perfect addition to her look as well. Her cool demeanor was mesmerizing.

"No, do whatever you want," the girl said evenly. Tsukune didn't wait another moment before he sat down beside her, watching over the blood-red sea.

He waited for a few moments before breaking the silence. "This is a really scary school, isn't it? I think everyone here is crazy!" he joked.

The girl made no inclination that she heard him. Tsukune felt the tension thicken between them but he continued on. "I'm a bit disappointed though. I was really hoping to start a new life here. Back at my old school I really didn't have many friends at all. I was a real loner. That's why I thought, if I went to a completely different school, I can be different and make more friends. But it looks like that plan is a bust." Tsukune's eyes fell to his hands. "I don't belong here."

"I don't belong here either."

Surprised, Tsukune glanced to his right. The girl was staring back at him. He instantly read her expression, because it was one he had seen many times before on his own face.

"I don't understand these people. How they can so easily get along with one another. I've never been one to make friends," she said.

"How about we become friends?"

She raised an eyebrow as if he had spoken some hideous unknown language to her. "O-okay," she murmured.

He gave her a small smile. "Maybe we can meet up once we go back to the human world?"

"Why would we go back there?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Now it was Tsukune's turn to look confused. "You are...human, right?"

"Uh, no."

"...What...?" Tsukune exhaled, subconsciously rising to his feet.

"So I take it, you're a human?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am," he said, his mind spinning wildly.

"You're scared of me, aren't you? You don't want to be friends anymore."

Tsukune turned to her. Her face was downcast and she looked as if she wanted to cry. Frantically, Tsukune waved his arms in the air. "No! No! That's not it. You're different from the others. You're more gentle and not scary at all. In fact you're actually really cute!" Tsukune's hand shot to his mouth as his face went red.

The girl's face was flushed too. "So you still want to be friends?"

"Of course I do," Tsukune said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Does that mean you're not going to leave?" she asked worriedly.

Tsukune paused for a moment to think. "No, I guess I'll stay. I do have a friend now to keep me company."

"Come on then, let's head back. I guess ditching homeroom was a good idea today," she said coolly. "My name is Mizore Shirayuki."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Tsukune Aono." They both exchanged a smile before heading back to Yokai Academy.


	2. Icebreakers

Chapter 2- Icebreakers

Written by: Duck Rogers

Pre-read by: hawker-748

* * *

"So...what's your favorite color?" Tsukune asked inquisitively.

Both Tsukune and Mizore sat bored in the back of the classroom as the final minutes of their last period ticked away. It had only been a day since Tsukune had befriended Mizore and agreed to continue attending Yokai Academy. However, it seemed like Mizore's friendly nature seemed to have frozen over since yesterday.

"It's purple. Why do you even want to know?" she said coldly.

Tsukune was slightly taken aback by her stern response. "I just want to know more about you, Mizore."

Completely disregarding Nekonome's lecture, Mizore turned around to face Tsukune. Her lollipop rested on the corner of her mouth. "Why would you want to know?"

He raised both his eyebrows. To him this was the simplest question in the world. "Because we're friends now. It's only natural that we should try to get closer."

The answer must have made sense to Mizore because she didn't question his motives any further. Instead, she retaliated with her own question. "So what's your favorite color?"

A mysterious force tugged at the corners of Tsukune's mouth and he obliged. "Heh, I like purple too, and it fits you perfectly."

Tsukune noticed Mizore's face turn a few shades redder as she averted her eyes from his. Taking her silence as permission to ask the next question, he continued.

"What do you enjoy doing for fun? Like a hobby or something."

Mizore sat silently for a moment. "I enjoy stalk—" She stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened as one of her hands shot to her mouth. "I-I mean I ,uh, I like shopping. Yeah, that's it. Shopping.

Tsukune observed her sporadic change in body language. _She enjoys stalk? Was she about to say that she enjoys "stalking"? _A devious grin appeared on Tsukune's face. _I think I can press this some more._

"Whoa, what was that first part you said?" he asked playfully.

"I-it was nothing. I said I enjoy shopping." she muttered.

Tsukune raised a hand to his chin. "I don't know. Were you gonna say that you enjoy stalking people?"

He heard a gasp as Mizore's lollipop almost fell completely out of her mouth. _Bullseye! Man, she looks adorable when she's embarrassed._

Realizing that the charade was over, Mizore's personality made a U-turn. "Yeah, what of it? Personally, I don't see anything wrong with it. It's just my way of finding out more about people." She crossed her arms around her chest. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Tsukune gave her a heartfelt look. "To be completely honest, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think it was a little weird." He saw her confident demeanor crumble. "But, it's who you are. You shouldn't be ashamed. And plus, it's surprisingly cute for you. In a creepy sort of way."

Judging by her appearance, she didn't know what to make of his response, but she seemed satisfied nonetheless. "Thanks, Tsukune. I'm relieved to hear you say that."

"Anytime."

The incessant ramblings of Miss Nekonome continued on as a minute or so passed on in silence between the two. Tsukune frantically strained his mind for any more questions that would alleviate his boredom. Though this was a school for monsters, it was just as boring as any human school. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in Tsukune's head. He mentally face palmed at his stupidity.

"Hey, Mizore," he said, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Once again she turned to face him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I was just wondering. What kind of monster are you? I've seen hints of everybody else's monster form, but not from you."

Tsukune saw a twinge behind Mizore's eyes. Even if he had only known her for a day, he could tell there was something unearthly and unnatural about it.

"We aren't allowed to reveal our true forms to anybody," she said blankly.

Tsukune frowned. "I know that's a rule and all, but no one seems to care too much about it and also, you do know what I am." He paused for a moment in order to let his words sink in. "What's wrong, Mizore? What's the real reason you won't tell me?"

Turning away from him, she mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you just say? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you," he said.

Mizore's head sunk a few degrees; however, she managed to raise her voice this time. "You might not like me anymore if you know what I am, Tsukune. So please...just drop it."

With a loud ring, the bell signaling the end of the class pierced through the awkward atmosphere between them. Not saying another word, Mizore quickly stood from her seat and made a beeline to the door in a rush.

"Wait a second!" he said, reaching out for her sleeve. However, at the last possible moment, she dodged Tsukune's hand, leaving him within the classroom without a response.

Tsukune let out a heavy sigh as he hung his head in defeat. He looked around to make sure he had all his possessions before leaving the classroom after her. However, unbeknownst to him, another set of legs followed him out.

**XXX**

Dragging his feet behind him as he walked, Tsukune made his way to the dorms. Every few steps he would cast a fleeting glance around him to see if he could catch a glimpse of Mizore, but his efforts were in vain.

"I wonder what it could be that's bothering her so much? Could it have something to do with me being human?" he pondered out loud to no one in particular.

He lifted his head to the clear blue sky above. "I really hope she's okay."

"Worrying about your girlfriend should be the last thing on your mind right now, _human_."

Tsukune's stomach lurched as he stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, his head turned around to face his assailant. Seeing who it was, Tsukune's face drained of all color.

"S-Saizou?" Tsukune took a step back.

"I'm glad you remember who I am." He grinned, revealing vicious fangs. "And I'm even happier that you confirmed my suspicions about what you really are."

_Crap! I should have been more careful!_

"W-what are going to do now that you know I'm a human?" Tsukune choked out, continuing to put as much distance between himself and Saizou as he could. As he took his next step back, Tsukune's foot collided with an object. Touching the texture with his hands, he could feel the rigidness of bark.

"I'm going to play with you. Then, I'm going to kill you." Saizou's voice was laced with venom. "I mean you aren't supposed to be here either way. Trust me. It'll be better that I kill you, rather than them."

And with that, a deep growl echoed from Saizou's lips. His body size was increasing at an alarming rate. Skin and cloth alike began to tear revealing a grotesque looking exoskeleton underneath. All Tsukune could do was stare on in horror as this stunning metamorphosis unfolded in front of him.

Once the transformation was complete, Saizou looked directly into Tsukune's eyes. "This is my true form. Isn't it beautiful?"

Nausea washed over Tsukune as he swayed dangerously. His entire body was trembling.

In two long strides the gap between Saizou and Tsukune disappeared. Chuckling, Saizou lifted Tsukune up by the collar and slammed him against the tree trunk. Tsukune could hear his bones rattling within his fragile body. Saizou retracted Tsukune from the tree and without any hesitation, he slammed Tsukune back into it. Blood seeped into Tsukune's mouth.

"Is this it? I always knew humans were weak and insignificant," Saizou taunted, cocking back an enormous fist. "You have anything to say about that?"

Tsukune's mouth quivered open, but instead of words, he coughed up blood. He could his body temperature dropping rapidly.

_So this is how it feels to die. What a shame. I never even had a girlfriend. Man, I'm a loser. _Closing his eyes, Tsukune waited for death to relieve him of his pain.

Tsukune winced as a high-pitched scream resonated through his eardrums. He felt the tension around his neck slacken and he fell to the ground. Clutching his ribs, Tsukune looked up. A large icicle had penetrated Saizou's right eye, causing a mixture of blood and lymph to pour out.

_Where did that come from? _Tsukune thought.

"If you lay another finger on Tsukune, that won't be the only place that'll hurt."

_That voice. It's Mizore!_

Saizou grasped his eye with both hands as blood flowed from the opening like a river. "You bitch! Y-you did this to me?!"

Finally locating the sound of Mizore's voice, Tsukune's jaw dropped. To say that she was beautiful would be a severe understatement. She looked like an angel; no, she was an angel. Memories of gazing at countless glass figurines and sculptures as a kid flew into his mind. Their alluring transparency and crystalline structure always served to hypnotize him. But now, a living breathing one was standing right in front of him, and its effect on him was even more daunting than that of the figurines.

"Mizore? Is that really you?"

Seeing Tsukune looking at her, Mizore raised one of her ice claws to cover her face. "Please, Tsukune, don't look at me. I don't want you to see me like this."

Through his pain, he threw her the warmest smile he could muster up. "Why not, Mizore? You're beautiful thing. You shou—" Tsukune's praise was cut short as a giant fist grazed his head. Saizou was going on a rampage. As one hand gripped his eye, another flailed around smashing everything in its path.

"Tsukune!" Mizore cried. "Okay, that's it!"

She leveled her claws at the thrashing behemoth. The sound of wind being sliced filled the air. Numerous icicles flew towards Saizou, most of which shattered instantly against his hard skin.

Saizou's wails and groans of pain turned into laughter.

_Damn it! I'm too weak. I can't beat him. _she thought.

"What? Did you think I'd lose that easily?" he cackled, directing his good eye at Mizore. "I'll kill you, then I'll take my time with Tsukune."

"Like I'd let that happen!" she shouted.

Tsukune watched as Mizore continued to rain down spears of ice upon Saizou's hulking mass, but he merely shrugged them off. No matter how many icicles hit him, his progress to Mizore was not deterred at all.

_I've got to help her! But what can I do? I'm just a human. _Tsukune's eyes flashed around his surroundings. He looked for some kind of weapon or anything at all that could help him. Finally, something caught his eye.

Stumbling to his feet, he picked up a heavy jagged rock that rested beside him. Tsukune's fingers gripped the rock tightly, the dusty surface of the rock mixed with his sweaty palms.

_I only got one shot at this. If his internal body structure is anything like a human's_, _I should be able to hit something vital if I aim right. _Summing up all the willpower he could, Tsukune sprinted towards Saizou.

Now it was Mizore's turn to feel fear. Saizou's advance had backed her against a tree and she searched desperately for any sort of escape route.

Saizou smirked victoriously. "Any last words?"

Behind Saizou, a figure caught Mizore's eye. "Tsukune!"

The only thing Saizou had time to do was raise an eyebrow as a sharp pain shot through the back of his skull and into his brain. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over with a resounding thud. Climbing off his back, Tsukune tripped over to where Mizore stood dumbfounded.

"Tsukune, are you alright" she asked, embracing him.

Feeling the support of someone elses body on him, Tsukune went completely limp. "Heh, I've been better," he joked. A moment later, Tsukune was unconscious.

**XXX**

"Ow! Don't poke me there. It still hurts!" Tsukune said. He clasped his arms around his ribs.

"Oh, but Tsukune, it's so fun."

"For you maybe! But to me, it hurts like hell!" Tsukune hissed, shifting in his seat in order to dodge Mizore's abusive finger.

The entire class was making a fuss as they impatiently waited for class to start. Pausing for a moment, Tsukune looked at Mizore. His expression was serious. "Mizore, I never did thank you for saving me, so...thanks."

"Anytime."

Now that that was out of the way, one question was still bothering him. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. How did you find out where I was?"

Mizore returned his look with a blank expression. "Shouldn't it be obvious? I was stalking you."

Tsukune almost fell out of his chair. "W-wait, what! I thought I was following you!"

Mizore smiled coyly. "Come on, Tsukune. You're talking to a pro here." She pumped her arm triumphantly. "You still have a lot to learn about me."

"Then can you tell me why you didn't want talk about your monster form?"

This question caught Mizore off guard. Her smile left without a trace. "It's personal, Tsukune. I just need a bit more time so that I can make sure of something. Please understand."

"Of course. When you're ready to talk you can tell me." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, the sound of static could be heard over the loudspeakers. All the students stopped their personal conversations and looked up towards the intercom. A demanding and authoritative tone echoed from the speakers.

"_Students of Yokai Academy. This is your headmaster speaking. It appears, Tsukune Aono, has drawn first blood this year by killing Saizou Komiya. With this, the power struggle among you students may now begin."_

Many confused and scared murmurs passed through the halls of Yokai Academy. None of the first years had any idea what the headmaster was saying or what exactly this "power struggle" was. When the headmaster's voice echoed out again, all the students strained their ears to listen.

"_This also means that until he is killed, first year student, Tsukune Aono is now the number one ranked monster at this school." _


	3. Guardian Stalker

Chapter 3- Guardian Stalker

Written by: Duck Rogers

Pre-read by: hawker-748

* * *

"_This also means that until he is killed, first year student, Tsukune Aono is now the number one ranked monster at this school." _

The click of static signalling the end of the announcement blanketed the school in a veil of silence; however, the tension was heightened to a dangerous degree. It was the voice's sheer magnetism and alluring nature that kept all ears perked and eyes alert long after the announcement ended. Once the words had finally registered, the students began to whisper.

"Tsukune Aono? That runt that smells like a human? How the hell did he take out Saizou?"

"Great. Now we have a bigger pain in the ass to deal with."

A large lump formed in Tsukune's throat while his mouth went dry. Awkwardly, he began to sink in his chair in order to avoid all the glares and killer intent directed towards him. Maybe if he descended low enough he could escape from this never-ending nightmare. Unfortunately, all his efforts were only serving to attract more attention to himself.

_Why can't I just keep my head down? Why does this always happen to me? _he thought frantically.

A light tap on Tsukune's shoulders almost caused him to yelp. Mechanically, the frightened human turned his head to see who had touched him, but to his relief, it was only Mizore. Her pale hand rested on his shoulder. Both of their eyes connected. Instantly, Tsukune felt a lightness he hadn't felt before—a sense of relief. He didn't know what it was about those wide, concerned eyes that seemed to calm him down even in the worst situations.

"Tsukune, just relax," she stated coolly.

"Yeah, I'm trying, but it's just that—" Tsukune risked a quick glance around the class, and to his dismay, most of the students still had their attention focused on him. "—it's difficult when you're being singled out by the whole school." He turned back to Mizore and gave her a weak smile.

Mizore sighed, turning to survey the classroom armed with her own stoic glare. Looking up at her face, Tsukune was both shocked and amazed at what he saw. Unlike him, he couldn't sense an ounce of fear coming from her at all.

With her back still turned to him, she spoke, "Tsukune, stop being so afraid of them. It's pathetic. They're nothing to be scared of and you're only encouraging them by trembling in your seat."

Expecting her to say something more comforting, her cold words took him by surprise. He leaned closer so only she could hear his whisper. "You know I can't do that. I'm weaker than them. They'd kill me."

"Say's who? I'll always be here to protect you, but you need to stop putting yourself down," she retorted.

"Put myself down? What are you talking about?" Tsukune said in an agitated whisper. "I'm just being completely honest."

Even though he couldn't see her face, Tsukune was still able to feel her frown at his comment. "See? That's what I mean. You underestimate yourself."

"And I'm telling you. No, I don—"

"Who beat Saizou?"

Tsukune's words immediately caught in his throat. With all the conversations going on around him, he was having a hard time formulating a comeback to her question. "Y-you helped."

"I did, but you're not answering my question. Who beat him?"

Tsukune felt like he was a trapped animal. With that question, she had effectively cornered him and there was absolutely no hope of escape. He mentally cursed himself before admitting defeat.

"Me. I beat him."

Mizore's hair fluttered in front of him. "Never forget that, Tsukune. No matter what."

Before Tsukune could open his mouth again, a voice came from the front of the classroom. "Okay, students! That will be enough of that," declared Miss Nekonome, frowning. "Despite the recent announcement, there will be no hostility of any kind in my classroom and that's final. Now, pay attention!" The voices died down as the students grumbled, turning back to the front of the class, and Mizore signalled the end of their conversation by doing the same.

Tsukune continued to stare at her in thought. A part of him couldn't understand what she meant, and another couldn't help but think she was right.

**XXX**

A scuffling sound was coming from Tsukune's feet as he dragged them along the dirt path to the dorms. To his left, Mizore followed slightly behind him, her fingers twiddling with the cuffs of her sleeves. Every few steps she would cast a fleeting glance to the boy on her right. He never noticed.

Right now, he was both physically and mentally exhausted. No matter where he went whether it be the cafeteria or the men's restroom, all that met him was snarls and death threats. He didn't know whether it was just getting old or not, but he felt as if he was getting used to being scared. However, it came at the cost of a bit of his sanity and a couple years off his life.

Hanging his head, Tsukune groaned. "Why the hell does this keep happening to me? Why can't I get a break?" he mumbled to himself. "All I wanted was a normal life, and now; a whole school of monsters wants to kill me. Funny how things work out, right?"

"Tsuku—"

"I mean it's already bad enough that I'm just a human. How am I supposed to defend myself against full-fledged monsters?" he continued, cutting her off.

"Hey, Tsuk—"

"Wait. Maybe if I talk to the headmaster and explain my situation. Tell him everything was just one big misunderstanding, he'll get me out of this mess," Tsukune pondered, before shaking his head vigorously. "No...no, that's stupid. That's so stupid! I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place. He'd probably hand me over to the monsters, or even worse, kill me himself."

"Tsukune?"

"What?!" Tsukune said irritably, turning to face Mizore.

Mizore stopped in her tracks, a hurt expression rested on her face. Biting down on her lollipop, she crossed her arms. "You don't sound very interested in what I have to say, Tsukune," she said, pouting.

The object of the Snow Woman's annoyance sighed heavily, massaging the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Mizore. I'm just really stressed out right now. I just...I just don't know what to do."

Mizore didn't budge an inch, instead her figure continued to stand resolute like a statue. Tsukune's eyes fell to the dirt as he formulated his next words carefully.

"You're my only friend here and the only one I can talk to," he pleaded, netting his fingers as if he was giving a prayer.

The girl in front of him seemed to understand the urgency in his words. There wasn't a trace of her hurt expression anywhere to be seen on her face. Instead the corners of her mouth were upturned in a devilish smile. "I don't think I can forgive you so easily. That is, unless you can make it up to me," she said matter-of-factly.

Noticing her mischievous smile, Tsukune became a bit worried at what she could want, but he decided to play along anyway. "I'll do anything you ask. Just name it."

"Well..." Mizore gripped the handle of her lollipop and looked up in thought.

"Well?"

"Well, you know how tomorrow is the club recruitment drive?"

Not having any idea what she was trying to say, Tsukune nodded slowly. "Yeah, what about it?"

Watching the girl in front of him closely, Tsukune noticed her cheeks turn a subtle red color. For the next few moments, Mizore's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no sound left her lips as she became more flustered. Finally, after what seemed like an immense effort, she took a breath and spoke.

"H-how about we check out the clubs tomorrow and...I don't know...if you want, we can join one together?" she stuttered out, the red on her face turning a few tints darker.

Tsukune let out a deep breath. "Of course, I'd love to join a club with you, Mizore."

Mizore smiled with both satisfaction and joy. "Cool. I can't wait."

After that ordeal was settled, they both started walking again. However, a thought was still nagging him, coaxing his mind to return to the very thing that has been bothering him since the announcements. "I really just hope no monsters try to attack me," Tsukune blurted out. "There's so much more I want to do before I die..."

The girl walking beside him tilted her head. "Die? Who said you're going to die?"

"Well, the announcements sa—"

Taking two long strides, Mizore stopped right in front of him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Tsukune said, confused.

"Stop worrying about the announcement," she spoke. "And stop worrying about dying. I'm sorry, but it's getting annoying."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she muttered. "I said I would protect you, didn't I? So you running around being scared of dying shows just how much faith you have in me."

"Yes, but you're a girl. I-I should be protecting you," the human said, slightly cowering back in fear.

"How sweet," Mizore said, "but you're only human. I don't expect you to fight head-on."

With determined eyes, Mizore pumped her fist. "Tsukune, from now on, I will be your own personal guardian stalker!" she exclaimed.

There was a brief silence as Mizore's declaration remained suspended in the air. Then, without warning, Tsukune grabbed his stomach and hunched over. His shoulders were heaving up and down rapidly. He was laughing.

Mizore's face went red. "W-why are you laughing? I'm serious about this, Tsukune!"

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Tsukune responded with a large smile. "What did you just say?"

"That I would be your guardian stalker."

The human chuckled. "Mizore, I think what you meant to say was 'guardian angel'."

Mizore held her chin and looked up in thought. "Well, if a guardian angel was always following you everywhere you go, wouldn't that make them a stalker?"

Tsukune paused. "Hm, I never really thought of it that way. That makes complete sense," Tsukune admitted, smiling. "In that case, Mizore, would you be my guardian..._stalker._"

"Gladly, and like I said before, nobody is going to lay a finger on you but me." She paused a moment to let her words sink in before bowing elegantly. "Mizore Shirayuki, at your service."

Tsukune laughed to himself. "We should really be getting back to the dorms now. Tomorrow is probably going to be really hectic."

And with that they continued the rest of their walk in what would seemed like a comfortable silence. However, something was making Tsukune uneasy. It was something that the girl walking beside him had said.

_Nobody is going to lay a finger on you but me._

Instead of the warm feeling of comfort, all those words left him was a foreboding chill.

**XXX**

Tsukune groaned loudly as he and Mizore weaved in and out of the crowds of people. "We are getting nowhere. Aren't there any 'normal' school clubs that don't involve tampering with the dead, torture, sacrifices, divination, and dark magic? I mean, come on, no school would approve of these clubs," Tsukune complained.

"Tsukune, this is a school full of monsters. For us this is pretty normal." Mizore glanced quickly around at all the stalls that surrounded them. "To be honest, I think this school's clubs are relatively tame compared to what I've heard about."

Tsukune gulped. "W-what do you mean?"

"From what I heard some schools have an anatomy club."

"That sounds pretty norm—"

"Where they dissect live human subjects."

Tsukune shuddered. "Yeah, this is pretty normal."

Luckily, upon arriving at the recruitment drive with Mizore, Tsukune noticed that barely anybody was paying any attention to him. After a short investigation he found out that besides the people that were in his classes, nobody knew that he was the "number one ranked monster". This allowed Tsukune to pass through the crowd relatively unnoticed, just the way he liked it. Unfortunately, this tactic only worked when the students didn't know his name. The few clubs he and Mizore had both been interesting in joining had been a bit too hostile to join, going out of their way to make sure that if Tsukune joined, he would get all the "special treatment" he deserved. Needless to say, they both promptly declined.

After seeing all the stalls, Tsukune leaned against a wall and sighed as Mizore followed suit. "I'm sorry, Mizore. If it wasn't for me, you could have joined the clubs you wanted too."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. If those clubs weren't willing to accept you, I probably wouldn't have liked them anyway."

Tsukune returned her gesture with a weak smile. "At this point, I'd be happy with any club we can both get into."

"How about joining the Newspaper Club?"

Both Mizore and Tsukune turned to the voice in unison. Standing in front of them was their homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome.

"The Newspaper Club? I didn't see a stall for that one," Tsukune inquired.

Nekonome placed a finger on her chin as she tilted her head. "Unfortunately, the club has no members so nobody made a stall. Due to an incident we had last year with the Security Committee our last president had to resign. What a shame, he was a nice boy."

Looking down at her students, Nekonome was met with speculative looks. She waved her hands in front of her frantically. "I assure you there shouldn't be any problems this year! They said they'd leave us alone as long as we followed the rules."

Tsukune and Mizore glanced at one another, both of their prayers seemingly having been answered. "You'd really let us join even though I'm..."

"Of course! As the club advisor, I'd be happy if anybody joins. The last thing I want to see is the Newspaper Club die out."

Smiling widely, Tsukune's spirit had returned. Turning to Mizore once more, he saw her nod happily.

"Okay then, we'll join."


End file.
